Happy ever after
by Emmett's Delight
Summary: This is how the story should of ended


**_This is how the story should have ended and this is my first ever fic so be kind._**

Brendan had just finished telling Ste about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father for all those cruel cold dark years. Ste just sat there with a solitary tear gently falling down his cheekbone. Brendan had expected him to run away and never come back, now he knew it all. The whole sorry story of his fucked up existence he called his,life.

Ste plucked up the courage to stand up and approach Brendan, he gently placed his hands either side of Brendan's face and planted a firm but soft kiss on his lips.

"I bloody love you Brendan Brady. Right you are the strongest, bravest, sexist man I have ever know and I am proud to call you my boyfriend"

Brendan's breathe hitched and he started to cry "I thought I had lost you for ever Steven, I thought you would be repulsed by me and never want to see me again"

"Is that how little you trust me Bren. Is it, because you really should have more faith in me" " I love you right and I ain't ever gonna leave you or let you down"

Brendan took hold of Steven's hand and gently stroked it with his thumb, just staring at Ste as if he couldn't believe his luck. He knew he didn't deserve the other mans love, but he sure as hell wasn't going to throw it away. He had fucked up so many times when it had come to Steven and each time he had been given another chance. He sighed and met Steven's eye "I love you more than anything in the whole wide world, but I am not good enough for your love. I'm fucked up, damaged goods and life with me wouldn't be easy"

"Bren, I've never had an easy life and don't want one now, thing is I fight for what I want me. And there is nothing I want more than to spend my life with you. It won't be easy for either of us, but we can do it together right?"

Brendan was just about to reply, when Cheryl came bounding in going on about her perfect wedding to Nate and the engagement party she wanted. Brendan tried to smile and Cheryl got mad telling him he was not going to ruin this, like he ruined everything else. She stood in front of Brendan ranting and raving.

Ste couldn't take it anymore "you are a selfish cow Cheryl Brady, not everything is about you! Brendan has some news of his own actually"

Brendan started to panic his eyes were wild and manic, he was shaking his head fiercely saying "no" over and over again. His knuckles were white from being clenched so tightly and his eyes were begging Steven to keep quiet.

" oh great what is so important, that the precious Brendan Brady can't even bare to tell me?"

"We'll Cheryl, Brendan and I just got engaged ourselves and are going away to get married this week"

Brendan opened and closed his mouth several times trying to speak, but nothing came out and Steven now stared to panic. Shit what had he said that for what was Brendan going to do?

Eventually after what seemed like a lifetime, Brendan walked over to Steven held out his hand for Steven's and pulled him in for a hug. He then thrust his tongue down Steven's throat and pushed their groins together, Brendan was extremely turned on. Truth be told in was in awe of Ste. He loved him so much at that moment for the way he handled the truth about Seamus and the way he dealt with Cheryl he wanted to give the boy the world.

"Cheryl excuse me, but I am taking my future husband upstairs" and before she could reply, Brendan whisked Ste into his arms and carried him upstairs. Afterwards they were lying in each others arms, Brendan was stroking Ste's hair and murmuring how much he meant to him.

"Bren?"

"yes Steven"

"Are we really getting married?"

"Is it what you want?"

"Yes but what about you?"

"God Steve I've always wanted to spend my life with you, but never more so than right now". " I'll book us a flight to Dublin tomorrow and we can get married there later in the week"

Steven jumped into his boyfriends lap and kissed him so passionately that Brendan knew where this was going to lead. He pulled Steven on top of him and caressed his bottom as he deepened the kiss. Finally he had to pull away for air and reached over for the lube and condoms.

"I'm going to suck you so hard Steven you will be begging me to stop"

"That will never happen Bren"

Brendan slowly sucked his fingers and roughly placed three into Ste's arsehole in one slick move. He quickened the pace as he took his semi hard cock out of his trousers and played with himself. He had never been so turned on in his life. He smiled at Ste and climbed on to his lap, his fingers still working his arsehole. He claimed Ste's erection in his mouth and sucked for all he was worth. Steven also took Brendan into his mouth and returned the favour. They were both incredibly turned on and came together, to mutual I fucking love you and Ste's cry of never stop Bren never stop sucking me.

They held each others hands as they booked their flights to Dublin, Ste couldn't wait as he had secretly contacted Declan and he was going to be best man at the wedding. This was the happy ever after Brendan deserved.


End file.
